


Family Time

by CasaByers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, JSS2018, Jancy, Jancy Secret Santa 2018, Secret Santa jancy fic, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: Jonathan helps watch the kids. And maybe Nancy and Jonathan fall a little bit in love.





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift to Castlesbyrs!!!! Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy this!

Mrs Wheeler was out the door and getting into her car and pulling out of the driveway before Jonathan could even register what was going on. He looked out the door, then he turned around and looked at Mike and Will who were standing there looking at him. He looked at Holly, and then he glanced up the stairs.

He’d just shown up to drop off Will... he didn’t know what was going on. All he knew is the moment Will walked through the door, he was handed Holly Wheeler and that was that.

“Um...” he started to say. He didn’t really know where to start.

Mike sighed, “everyone else will be over in a few minutes... Mom usually makes us all breakfast. Mom is going to the airport and Nancy isn’t feeling well.” He explained.

Jonathan set Holly down, she was reluctant but he let her cling to his leg. “I can handle breakfast... I can do that.” Jonathan nodded and reasoned.

Will turned to Mike, “Jonathan makes the best breakfast.”

Jonathan looked at the kitchen, then he looked back up the stairs.

Mike rolled his eyes and walked over, picked up Holly, “go and see if she needs anything.” he shook his head before he took Holly into the living room and Will followed.

Jonathan wanted to feel annoyed that he was that obvious but instead he quickly made his way up the stairs.

He reached her door and knocked gently, there was no reply. He knocked again and then he gently turned the door handle and pushed it open. He peeked his head in and found Nancy sleeping under the covers, he could hear soft snores. He spied the cough syrup on her night stand and figured that’s why she was getting such good sleep. He sighed, decided to check on her later and already figuring out what she might want for breakfast.

He shut the door and jumped slightly as he turned away from it, Will, Mike and Holly were standing there.

“The guys are here.” Mike said. Still annoyed.

Jonathan furrowed his brow, and then Holly was tugging on his jacket and Jonathan picked her up and followed the two boys down the stairs.

Entering the kitchen, he found Lucas and Dustin having an argument and Max standing off to the side rolling her eyes.

The boys stopped once Jonathan was in the room and Max gave him a little wave.

“So... you’re making us breakfast?” Dustin asked as he walked over to sit at the island.

Jonathan sat Holly into the counter.

“Yes, I'm also, in charge today.” He still wasn’t sure how to handle all of this.

Lucas nodded as he leaned on the counter, “so you’re our babysitter?” he asked smirking. The rest of the kids laughed a little bit.

Jonathan sighed, “look, this was literally thrown at me, i don’t particularly feel like spending the next two days watching you kids.” Jonathan admitted.

Dustin perked up, “we could get Steve to do it! He’s fun!” Dustin liked this idea and got Lucas to agree with him, Mike didn’t seem to care either way, Max rolled her eyes and Will was confused.

Jonathan grit his teeth a little bit, “what does your Mom usually make for breakfast?” He addressed Mike and decided to ignore their previous topic.

Mike glanced at the others, “whatever we want.” He almost smirked.

Jonathan arched a brow and looked at everyone. “Okay, well give me your orders and I’ll see what I can do.”

It was 20 Minutes later and the kids were in the living room watching Saturday morning cartoons. Jonathan had a stack of pancakes on a plate and was making the rest of the batter, he had scrambled eggs in a dish, some bacon on a plate. He would have made waffles but the Wheelers waffle iron had stopped getting hot.

Wearing Mrs. Wheelers apron, Jonathan was humming a song as he flipped a pancake and watched it to make sure it didn’t burn. He was proud of himself and hoped the kids liked it.

He heard a set of foot steps and turned to find Max standing there with Holly at her side.

“Breakfast is almost ready,” Jonathan explained.

Max lift Holly up into a seat before she sat down herself. “You know the guys are being idiots and plotting how to sabotage you today.” Max said suddenly.

Jonathan turned around to look at her, “I figured they tried to do that with breakfast... but more?” He asked.

Max nodded, “they want Steve to come over instead... so they’re going to try to make you leave.” She explained.

Jonathan had to admit that hurt a little bit, normally he didn’t care, but he’d noticed the shift early on, he wasn’t the cool older brother anymore... Steve was.

“I mean... it’s fine, if they want Steve to come over I can leave... I didn’t want to be here anyway.” Jonathan shut off the heat and tossed the spatula onto the counter, he started to take the apron off.

“That’s it?” Max asked, she sounded offended.

“Yes,” Jonathan gave a small shrug.

“You’re not going to fight, even a little bit?” She questioned and he shook his head. “I guess Nancy was wrong about you,” she murmured.

Jonathan froze, “what did she say about me?” He was trying to act cool about it, but it was failing, as he leaned on the counter wearing the floral apron.

Max tried to stop from laughing, “she says that you’re really brave, and protective and stubborn... but in a good way,” Max explained. “She was really talking you up, for some reason.” She added.

Jonathan nodded slightly, “I mean... I’m not-“ he didn’t get to finish because Holly tossed her stuffed tiger at him.

“Cute.” She said suddenly as she pointed at him.

Jonathan furrowed his brow at the little girl.

Max shook her head, “and Nancy thinks your cute.” She added on.

Jonathan blushed, he shrugged it off, “um... who wants pancakes?” He asked suddenly.

Holly raised her hand and Max raised hers slightly.

Jonathan grinned, “good,” he turned back to the stove and finished making the rest of the pancakes.

There was a knock at the front door and Jonathan took the pan off the burner and walked to see who it was. He peaked out the side window and was surprised and opened the door. There was El, with her backpack. And Chief Hopper sitting in his truck, first he looked concerned and then confused and Jonathan looked down at his apron. El pushed past Jonathan and into the house and Hopper drove away.

Jonathan closed the door and walked back to the kitchen, mentally calculating another mouth to feed. He found El peering over the breakfast spread and nodding her head to something that Max was saying.

“Just in time for breakfast.” Jonathan said as he grabbed another plate.

“Should we see if Nancy wants any?” El asked.

Before Jonathan could explain how Nancy was feeling...

“See if I want what.... Jonathan?” Nancy asked from the doorway in the kitchen.

Everyone looked over at her, Jonathan quickly moved to her side, his hand going to her forehead, she was still in her sleeping clothes, “you shouldn’t be out of bed if you have a cold.” Jonathan said gently.

Nancy furrowed her brow, his palm still on her face. “Cold? I don’t have a cold....”

Jonathan pulled his hand away gently, “your mom said you were sick and in bed...”

Nancy blushed, “not that sort of sick... just a bad headache and um... cramps.” She said.

Jonathan looked surprised, “oh... feel better? Want pancakes?” He asked, thumb jutting over his shoulder at the food.

Nancy nodded her head as she walked past him, “you made all of this?” Nancy asked.

“He’s a good cook.” El explained as she chewed on some bacon.

Jonathan was at Nancy’s side, looking bashful.

Nancy looked confused, “wait, where’s Mom?” She looked at Holly as if she would know.

“Your Mom went to the airport, left me in charge. I guess your aunt is having surgery?” Jonathan explained.

Nancy rolled her eyes and shook her head, “I can’t... I’m sorry Jonathan, my aunt is getting married and she’s having a bachelorette party....” Nancy said, slightly bitter.

Jonathan looked surprised, “wow... That explains why the money your mom gave me was mostly 5’s and 1’s,” it’s said so casually, Max gets the joke, El looks confused and Nancy has to stifle a laugh.He looks at Max and El, “I guess you guys don’t need me around then, with Nancy being able to watch everyone.”

Nancy had a piece of pancake in her mouth and she grabbed his arm to hold him in place as she tried to chew and swallow it, “no... I don’t want to be in charge of 7 kids all weekend!” Nancy said.

Jonathan looks at her, “okay... but I’m still in charge,” he points out, he’s smiling slightly. Joking.

Nancy shrugs, “fine by me,” Nancy doesn’t care.

Nancy is leaning against the counter, plate of food in her hand as she eats breakfast. Jonathan is next to her, mug of coffee in his hand as they watches Max, El and Holly giggle and talk over their pancakes.

Nancy looks at Jonathan, “are you going to wear that apron all day?” Nancy asks.

Jonathan looks down at it, “yeah I should probably take it off.” He sets his mug down and starts to take it off, Nancy is looking at him in this way that he can’t place.

Suddenly there is a clamber of shoes up the stairs. And then everyone freezes.

“Hey guys, I made breakfast.” Jonathan said, he’s smiling slightly at them.

“What’s going on... what’s with the Girls plus Jonathan meeting?” Dustin asks.

“We like Jonathan,” Holly says around her pancake.

Max and El nod, “yeah... he’s fun.” Max says.

Jonathan looks a little smug. He glances at Nancy who is nodding, agreeing.

The boys were still confused but proceeded to start to get pancakes and bacon.

The boys end up taking their breakfast back to the basement and El, Max and Holly head to the living room to watch tv.

“I’ll get this cleaned up, stick around for a bit and then head home, I’ll come back tomorrow.” Jonathan says as he finishes his coffee.

Nancy arches a brow, “I said I didn’t want to be left with 7 kids… so you’ll have to spend the night.” Nancy said matter of fact.

Jonathan chuckled slightly and then he realized she was serious. “Oh… um…I can grab some stuff from home and stay over tonight.” He said quickly.

Nancy brightened up, “oh this will be like having a sleepover,” Nancy said before she finished her second plate of pancakes.

Jonathan smiled slightly, “should I bring over my sleeping bag?” He was about to make a joke about doing each other’s nails.

“Oh don’t be silly, just sleep with me in my bed.” Nancy said it casually, “but we’ll have to make s’mores for the whole crew…” Nancy seemed to be making a list in her head.

Jonathan was still stuck on their sleeping arrangements, but before he could question it, Nancy was called from the kitchen and into the living room by the girls.

“Maybe you can get your stuff now… have more time to have today.” Nancy suggested before she left him alone in the kitchen.

Jonathan was left confused but then he finished up in the kitchen and decided to drive back home to get his stuff so he could stay overnight… and he’d bring his sleeping bag.

….

Jonathan was back at the Wheelers. He’d left his mom a note, brought his toothbrush, pajamas, a mixtape… and forgot his sleeping bag.

The Saturday ended up being spent with the boys playing DND, El and Max playing the Atari and Holly following Jonathan around mostly, until he finally helped her build a blanket fort. Nancy ended up helping after she finished a book report that due on Monday.

The blanket fort is pretty good if they do say so themselves and Holly ends up taking her nap inside it.

For lunch Jonathan makes everyone PB&J sandwiches, and then pizza is ordered for dinner.

Trying to convince everyone to get ready for bed involves bribing in the form or letting the kids watch The Goonies.

By the time Holly is asleep, after a story is read to her from Jonathan, and the boys are asleep in the basement and Max and El are sharing her parents room, Jonathan practically collapses on Nancy’s bed while she’s getting ready for bed.

He’s tired, but he’s happy. And he realizes he should change into his pajamas before Nancy gets back, also make up his bed on her floor.

He pulls off his jeans, ana takes off his plaid shirt, he didn’t wear a T-shirt under the bottom down shirt so he was left in only his boxers. he has his yellow pajama bottoms and pulls those on and then he realizes he forgot to a sleeping shirt.

“Damn it.”

“Okay the girls are asleep and I’m assuming the boys are probably about to go to sleep-“ Nancy stops talking when she walks into her bedroom.

Jonathan looks at her startled, “that’s good… sorry… forgot a shirt.” Jonathan said blushing slightly.

Nancy gives him a once over, “oh…” is all Nancy can say as she looks over the bare chested Jonathan Byers in her bedroom.

She closes the door and locks it behind her. “Don’t be sorry,” Nancy says before she walks to the bed.

Jonathan debates on putting on his shirt, Nancy then gets into her bed and pulls back the covers on his side. Jonathan looks at her, she’s not looking at him but getting comfy in the bed.

Jonathan climbs into her bed and suddenly realizes how small her twin bed is.

“You’re really good with the kids,” Nancy whispers softly.

Jonathan looks at her, “they wanted to sabotage me,” he rolls onto his side in the bed so he’s mirroring her.

“Because the boys are kinda dumb,but the girls like you,” Nancy says.

Jonathan smiles slightly, “they do…”

“All is the girls like you… someone like you a lot.” Nancy whispers.

Jonathan stops smiling and looks at her, “how much a lot?” he asks.

Nancy moves closer, her hand touches his chest, “a lot a lot,” she replies. She can’t hold in the giggle from how silly they sound.

Jonathan puts his arm around her body and moves his head slightly, she’s waiting and he presses his lips to hers.

Nancy melts into him and her hands end up in his hair as he moves and she ends up under him.

The kiss is passionate and sweet, he’s cradled between her thighs and gently rocking his hips. Enjoying the new sensation.

Nancy lets out a soft whimper, liking him on top of her, liking his lips on hers and liking everything that’s going on.

And then there’s a knock at her door.

Jonathan springs away from her… and onto the floor. Nancy is shocked from the knocking and Jonathan ending up in the floor, “are you okay?” She asks and tries not to laugh.

Jonathan nods his head as he slowly gets off the floor.

“Who is it?” Nancy asks.

“I had a nightmare,” Holly’s small voice is on the other side of the door.

Jonathan darts to the door and opens it up, Holly walks in and over and crawls onto Nancy’s bed.

“You has a nightmare?” Nancy asks gently.

Holly nods, she puts her hands up for a hug.

Nancy pulls her little sister into a hug, “Well you’re safe now,” she whispers.

Jonathan nods, “yeah we’re here for you, Care Bear.” Jonathan says as he sits on the edge of the bed.

Holly giggles, and Nancy smiles at him.

“Can I sleep in here?” Holly asks.

“Of course,” Nancy replies, she looks at Jonathan apologetically.

Jonathan shakes his head gently, “it’s okay, I’ll just sleep on the floor.”

“No, just sleep on Holly’s bed,” Nancy suggests.

Jonathan finds himself on the very pink and yellow bedspread, teddy bears and dolls staring at him. But he closed his eyes and started to drift off.

Soon though he felt someone next to him, his eyes popped open, Nancy was laying on the bed in front of him.

“She fell asleep, and we can just snuggle in here,” Nancy whispered.

Jonathan smiled and leaned and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“I think Miss Piggy is judging us,” Jonathan said, Nancy peaked over her shoulder and saw the muppet toy staring at them.

“She’s just jealous,” Nancy settled into the bed and Jonathan snuggled in closer.

“You’ll have to make breakfast again and prank the boys,” Nancy whispered.

Jonathan chuckled slightly, “I’ll make waffles... and prank the boys.” He said.

It’s the last thing she hears before she drifts off to sleep.

He can’t wait to make her breakfast and also maybe to do some other things with her.

 

Fin/Happy Holidays 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay hahah


End file.
